Evangelion-Revenge of a Pilot
by ShadowDragon98
Summary: The world is destined to end. Everyone knows that but no one knows when. When all hope is lost can a lone Pilot out for revenge save it. can he set aside his vengeance for the sake of the world. can he find the power to save the world. Or will the power consume him. Only time will tell as we simple watch on from above. ShinjixRei T for paranoia


**Hello people its a new month and summer happens to be just around the corner. So first off I have NOT seen Evangelion or any of the Rebuilds. I do howerver love reading the fanfics. This story was inspired by Call of Eva which I highly recommend you go and read. I did do something similar with Shinji's background in Call of Eva. Now this is going to be a Shinji and Rei story sorry Asuka Shinji fans. I had a lot of fun writing this story but there are parts that may seem awkward and Rei and Gendo's personalities were kind of hard to write but I did my best.**

Evangelion

Revenge of a Pilot

Chapter 1 – First contact

Disclaimer: Idk why I have to do these but it is obvious that I do not own anything

* * *

The sky was desolate and dark as smoke and ash fill the air blocking out the sun. Buildings lay crumbled and destroyed, car's flipped and smashed, craters could be found almost everywhere. Tanks and military trucks could be seen either squashed or in pieces, the ground itself was covered in red liquid filling some of the small craters full. Out on the ocean several battleships and aircraft carriers floated in the water smoking either half destroyed or slowly sinking. The ocean itself glowed a luminescent red as the ships sank around it.

A giant robotic stood looking out onto the ocean. Its body had large dents and pieces falling from it. Its left arm was missing and was dripping large amount of red liquid. In front of it stood a teenage boy. He was dressed in a strange suit that seemed to match the colors of the giant robot. He stood there watching what little of the sun he could see set. "How could it end like this" the boy said to himself quietly. "I had the power, so why couldn't I stop" He asked a little louder. A feminine voice spoke from the giant robot answering the boy's question "No we did not… We will never had the power to stop this it was inevitable". The boy's face contorted in anger as he turned around yelling at the giant machine "Then why did you keep me alive after they died. If this was going to happen no matter what I would have rather died the same day they did. They were the only thing in this world keeping me sane why did you continue to torture me why couldn't you let me die".

"I loved you too much to just let you die you had to continue on" the machine said. The boy turned back around as he took a few deep breathes to calm down. "What does it matter anyways for all we know we are the last ones alive on this planet I'll eventually die you'll just end up sitting here and rusting" he said as he sat down on a large rock. "We can still fix this you know" she said moving the robots head slightly to look down at the small teenager. "No way in hell I'd rather die now instead of living a lie everyday" He said as the sun finally set. A quiet thunder was heard as it slowly began to rain with small drips. "Very appropriate weather" the boy said to himself mostly as the rain fell a little harder. The giant robot moved it's only arm over the boy it's hand effectively blocking the rain from soaking the boy even more. "No I know you would but that's not it. The other reason I kept you alive is for you to see-".

"See what my friends die, my mother die, my grandfather die, my brother die, the only two people I love die all of them right in front of me all of them I could have saved. Cause if that's the case then-"he was cut off when the female sounding robot spoke. "Of course not I would not put you though that but you needed to continue moving forward we needed more power and the only way was to continue living so I had to keep you alive". She stopped for a moment letting the boy settle down as she collected her own thoughts. "Why did we need more power we are practically gods before but now… I don't even know" He turned around looked at the giants robots face for a second then turned back out to look at the rain. "The fact that you can actually speak and move without me needing to pilot is evidence of that" He said.

"Exactly like you said we were practically gods before but when I realized we didn't have enough power to stop this I began to plan for when we had enough power. If we were lucky and had enough power to stop this then I wouldn't have to worry but…. We didn't" She said. "Get to the point what's the other reason other than watching my family die and what was your plan" the teenage boy said getting slightly irritated. "Right now we have so much energy and if my theories are correct then you could see them all again everyone". The boy was silent as images of his family and friends raced through his mind. He could see them again all of them he thought as he stood up and turned around and looked the giant robot in the face. His face was filled with determination and resolve as he stared at the bloodied and mashed face of the giant being. "How" he asked his voice hard and strong. "I could use this energy and forcibly tear your mind from your body and this time and rip open a whole in time a send you back and into your younger self. You'll be stuck in your own sub-conscious locked away for a good bit before you can fully talk to your younger self at all. This way you can inform him coach him though all that will happen and maybe stop all this from happening. The only problem is you'll be just a voice in his head none of our power will transfer but it's better than nothing I supposed" She explained her voice sounding slightly sad.

"What about you" he asked already knowing the answer by the way she spoke. "My soul will be destroyed… in order for this to work I would have to use up all of our energy which is why I can only send your mind but by using up all our energy I end up destroying the core that's keeping me alive". Silence befell the two as the boy looked up at the face. He didn't see a grotesque looking monster but a beautiful looking woman. Likewise the woman looked at the boy thinking along the same lines as she looked down at the man no longer a child but a full grown man even though he was only eighteen. "Don't worry about me just know that I will always love you". The man nodded his head as the back of the beings body opened up as it kneeled down never once moving its hand from the over him. Running quickly though the rain he climbed up the body and jumped into it as it closed up.

He welcomed the comfortable feeling of the red liquid around him as he sat down. People we're right when they told him he was meant to pilot even after he denied it. Grabbing the controls he moved the giant machine so it could stand up. He could feel his left arm sting slightly as he moved the robot a problem being so connected with it he could feel its pain as well. He realized then why though the arm never grew back. She was saving up all the energy for this even if it was something as minimal as repairing a few of the dents or the missing limb. "You ready" she said as she felt his mind begin to realize how much energy is actually needed. "As all ever be…..I love you" he said. She laughed slightly allowing him to feel happiness again hearing her laughter echo inside the small pod. "I love you too now let's get this over with. Just concentrate on gathering on as much energy as possible and what time you want to be sent remember you will be locked away for a good bit so think back a good bit before the shit starts hitting the fan" she said as she began to concentrate. He nodded his head already gathering the energy and time in his head. He could feel the rain now as he began to gather more and more energy. A pair of black wings made out of pure energy appeared on the robots back. The energy falling around like feathers. "Goodbye" were the last words he heard before he felt a large amount of pain. The pain subsided quickly though as his vision became black. His body was empty she could feel it as it began to disappear.

"Good luck son" were the last words she spoke before she felt her core crack and break. The large black energy closed around the god like being. It began to shrink inwards then it exploded in a bright explosion. Earth was now a desolate planet with no one no longer alive. It's only hope to ever continue to thrive was now sent back in time to prevent this to prevent the annihilation of all life.

* * *

"God damn it" Shinji yelled frustrated as pocketed his phone away. He was stuck at the train station waiting for his supposed ride. His father had kindly sent him a letter with a pair of plane tickets to fly him back to japan. For what purpose his father needed him he didn't know he only decided to come because his sister wanted to come back to japan. Speaking of sister "Man it is pretty quiet for a train station". Shinji looked over at his sister she had long black hair that was just below her shoulders and she had dark emerald green eyes and her skin was a bit lighter than his. They aren't biologically siblings she was his adoptive sister but that didn't mean he loved her any less. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a black open buttoned shirt over it and had a pair of fingerless gloves on. His sister was wearing a sleeveless white dressy shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Around her neck she had a necklace with a heart shaped locket that he gave her for her last birthday.

Shinji noticed this as well as he looked around again not seeing a single person walking around. He couldn't help but feel on edge waiting for something bad to happen. He was good at that though and he always acted whenever he felt like that. Turning around he grabbed his sisters hand "Come on we should start walking maybe we'll see our ride" He said as they picked up their backpacks walked down the sidewalk. "I'd have liked it if you stayed in America" Shinji said as they walked down the sidewalk. She pouted "What you don't want me here". He started to stutter a little as he tried to say no. She smiled at him "It's not like I have anywhere to stay over there and besides I wanted to come back to japan". Shinji smiled at her as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Not a moment later he heard a loud crashing noise and looked behind him. He froze as he saw a large green like monster step on a car. He heard his sister gasp and hid behind him as she peeked over his shoulders. He turned as he heard and watched fighter jets fly over their heads and fired missiles at the creature. He watched amazingly and horrified as the creature was unscathed when the dust cleared as a light orange hexagons shimmered around it. "Shinji what's that" He heard his sister has timidly over his shoulder. "I don't know Haile but I don't want to stick around and find out" he said grabbing her arm and running the opposite direction.

They didn't get to run fair as one of the jets was knocked out of the sky crashing in front of them. They both fell to the ground as the jet exploded with Shinji onto shielding her. They heard a screeching noise as a car skidded across in front of them barely missing them. Looking up Shinji noticed it was the same woman from the picture. She opened the door and looked at the two "Thanks for waiting". Without another word Shinji opened the backdoor through their stuff in there and hopped in. The woman was confused looking at Haile but didn't question her as they skidded off.

As they exited the city Shinji looked over at her "So I take it your Captain Misato Katsuragi" He said hoping to start up a conversation and forget about the giant rampaging monster back in the city. "Yes but just call me Misat- OH SHIT THEY'RE N2ing THE BASTARD" Misato yelled as she pulled the car over. "Get down" She yelled as she ducked his head down and her over him. A second passed by as they heard the sound of a large explosion then then the shock wave flipping the car over.

* * *

Shinji moaned as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and realized he was upside down inside the car still attached to the seat belt. His first instinct was to check on Haile. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt falling down then looked in the backseat for her. "Haile, Haile you okay" he said as he looked at her. She was wearing her seatbelt luckily and was hanging upside down as well. She groaned for a few seconds then opened her eyes to see a concerned Shinji. She realized she was upside down a giggled a lightly bit. Shinji smiled and rolled his eyes at his sister then heard another moan next to him. It was then he remembered about Misato. Looking over he realized she was already on the ground. Guess she wasn't wearing a seatbelt he thought.

Shinji got out of the car then helped out his sister. He spotted a few cuts from the broken windows and some spots that would bruise later on but his sister was okay. They both went over and helped Misato out of the car. Misato thanked the two "Come on help me get this flipped over we need to get to HQ right away and stop that thing" She said as she started to push the car. "What are you talking about that thing just ate an N2 for lunch" Shinji said as he helped flip the car over to its side. "Trust me" Misato grunted "That will only slow it down a little it probably very pissed now". They flipped the car over and thanks to some divine luck the car was still able to run.

"So Captain" Shinji said before Misato cut him off. "Like I said just call me Misato" Shinji nodded his head and continued "What in the hell is that thing" he asked. "Reminds me of something Godzilla would fight" Haile spoke from the backseat. They all chuckled at that before Misato spoke "Well we, Nerv, call those things Angles" She said. "Angels? Those things are not angelic at all. Whose bright idea was it to call it that" Shinji asked. Misato only shrugged her arms before grabbing a pamphlet from the glove compartment. "Here might as well read where your dad works since you're going to be there a lot. _'Nerv huh so that's what you've been up to Gendo. 12 fucking years and you just happen to need me. Not a "high how you doing" or "met a nice girl yet" no none of that. No information on why you need me and I happen to show up the day some angelic creature happens to be blowing up the city. What in the hell do you need me for?' _Shinji thought as his face contorted in anger slightly as he was lost in a few of his theories.

At the same time Misato was looking over him _'He's nothing like they told me he would be. He's not shy or scared at all not even a bit after coming so close to an Angel. He's got a couple of scars on his face and I am a 100% sure he isn't a scrawny toothpick behind those close. And judging by his face he has no love for his dad. Hell I wouldn't either if he was my dad' _Misato thought as she looked at him. _'Then theirs that girl back there. His bio said he had no sisters and she doesn't look anything like him. Girlfriend maybe?' _Misato thought as she looked back at the green eyed girl staring out the window. _'Uh green eyes'. _Shinji saw Misato looking back over at Halie a few times. "That's Haile my adoptive sister she wanted to tag along and see Japan again don't worry my dad knows about her somehow sent us two tickets to get here from America" Shinji explained. Halie turned to look at Misato and smiled at her.

They arrived in Tokyo-3 and waited for on a special train Misato had called for them. "So what does Gendo do here" Shinji asked as they stood quietly on the train. Misato was confused for a second "You call your dad by his first name" she asked. Shinji snorted at that "You try calling the man who abandoned you as a child never once trying to contact you a dad if I see him trying to make up then I'll consider calling him dad again but so far he's just making it worse for himself". Haile sent a concerned look at her brother as he looked out the window at the speeding cement wall.

Misato was taken back a little but wasn't to shocked at his response. Looking over at Haile she decided to get to know her a little better. "So Haile… isn't that an American name" She asked. "Yup, I was an orphan here in Japan before I was adopted by a man. He was from America and I was still a baby at the time. The lady's at the orphanage hadn't really thought of a name for me yet so when I was adopted he named me" Haile said smiling as she told Misato her about her name. Misato smiled at the girl's happiness and energy. She was the complete opposite from Shinji.

At that moment they entered the Geo-Front. Shinji let out a whistle while Haile eagerly stared out the window at the site. "Welcome to Nerv HQ" Misato said as she watched the two kids in awe of the place. _'So this is your playground'_ Shinji thought as he looked over the place.

* * *

"Were lost aren't we" Haile said innocently beating Shinji to the punch. There was no doubt in his mind they were lost as they passed the same marked door for the fifth time already. _'Jezz, how can someone be so lost in their own place' _Shinji thought as they turned the same corner again. He was looking over the place _'Damn this place has some serious protection but you'd think they'd have more weapon caches around this place instead of a few. Sure it could survive a few bombs but if someone were to attack from the ground and had a decent idea of the layout. Well they'd be beyond fucked' _Shinji thought as he took note of the little security.

They stopped in front of an elevator and watched as it opened and a blond haired woman stood there staring at them. "Uh… Hi there Ritsuko" Misato said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck subconsciously. "You're late Captain" she said irately. "Oh give me a break we just escaped an N2 blast of course we're going to be late" Misato snapped. "There are no excuses you know we are short on time and man power" Ritsuko said emphasizing the word Man Power which Shinji caught. She turned and looked at him eyeing him "Is this him" she asked. "Yup looks just like his dad his attitudes the same just toned down a good bit". "And that's we're I draw the line of similarities" Shinji added. Ritsuko looked at him again "Definitely his son".

She turned to look at the other girl behind him "And who might this be" Ritsuko said looking at Haile. "That's Haile Shinji's adoptive sister she's energetic and happy with a touch of shyness. Don't worry she's clear I called security to make sure" Misato explained as Haile hid behind Shinji for a while before peeking out to wave at the new woman. Ritsuko nodded _'She's an unexpected variable but never the less she seems harmless and may provide some more research evidence'. _Ritsuko nodded her head as the three of them stepped onto the elevator.

* * *

Gendo Ikari sat in his usual chair overseeing the Angels advances with his vice-commander by his side. "Fuyutsuki take over for a few minutes I'll be heading down to the Eva cages" He said to the older man. "You aren't sending Miss Rei out there are you" He asked looking slightly worried but hid it well from Gendo. "No she is unable to pilot at the moment but… a spare pilot has arrived" Gendo said.

Fuyutsuki thought about it for a moment the said "You mean your son" He asked. "Yes" was all he said before he left the command bridge. _'They haven't seen each other in over 12 years. I wonder how they'll react at seeing each other' _Fuyutsuki thought before sighing. _'Don't worry Yui I'll look out for your son but I have a feeling you already are' _He thought as he looked at a screen showing the Eva cages with Unit-1 in it.

"All right we need to get ready it seems like were prepping to launch out Unit-1" Fuyutsuki said to the three people currently on the bridge.

* * *

Shinji stumbled slightly into the dark as the elevator doors opened. "What did you guys only pay half the power bill" He said smirking slightly. Bye that point Ritsuko had reached the power button for the lights. Shinji recoiled back in shock and Haile let out a small "epe" and hid behind Shinji. Ritsuko had to smile at the sudden startle. After recovering from the mini heart attack Shinji moved closer to look at the face. "Neat so is this what he's been doing all this time, building a giant toy…. At least it's not pink" Shinji said as he looked over the purple and green robot.

"Correct except this is no toy this is humanity's last hope for survival. The Eva's this is Unit-1" Gendo said from atop the balcony. Everyone had varied reactions at his sudden appearance both Ritsuko and Misato both surprised, girl seemed frightened at his sudden entrance and his son seemed indifferent. "It's good to see you" He said with no emotion. That sentence alone through everyone into a loop. _'Well he's being civil at least no commanding orders or threats yet might as well be civil as well' _Shinji thought. "Likewise Gendo" He said with the same amount of emotion referring to him by his first name instead of dad which seemed to surprise only Ritsuko at how calm he was handling this.

Gendo looked over at Ritsuko "Were deploying" was all he said. It seemed like she couldn't get a break at the surprises to day "but Rei can't pilot….. You can't be serious…" She said looking at Gendo in the eyes. It seemed like Misato also figured out as well as she protested against it "No you can't send him out there he has no experience at all. You send him out there he's going to die". Shinji thought for a moment and he quickly figured out what was going on "You can't expect me to pilot this thing I don't even know how" he said trying to remain as civil as possible.

"All you would have to do is sit and think inside the cockpit" She explained. "I'm sorry but I'll have to decline that order since I don't work for you" He said as he watched his father for his next move. He saw him eyeing Haile behind him. He felt anger rise in him and quickly looked around. He noticed a pistol strapped to Misato's belt and grabbed it quickly before anyone could do anything. "Don't even think about it if you or anyone else touches one hair on her I'll but a bullet through your skull" He said aiming the gun at him. Haile hid even further behind her brother. She didn't want him to pilot and the way his dad was looking at her she thought he was going to make her pilot for a second.

"Please Shinji pilot the Eva if you don't a lot of people are going to die" Misato said trying to convince him. Everyone stopped though when they heard Haile speak "please don't pilot that thing" She said sinking into his back hoping he wouldn't leave her. He spoke his words comforting her "Don't worry I won't" He said keeping his gun pointed at his dad. "B-but Haile if your brother doesn't pilot then we're all going to die" She said trying to argue with her. Haile shook her head and tightly hugged her brother. "You will pilot" Gendo said ignoring the gun. "Why don't you pilot it" He asked still trying to stay as civil as possible hoping for no more blood on his hands. "Because I can't no one else can you're the only one that can. You will be paid for your service" He said. "I don't care about money and I'm sorry to say but no I follow what my conscious and sister are telling me and right now they are both saying no" Shinji said for the last time already getting tired of being civil in front of Gendo. He was using a lot of willpower not to pull the trigger at the moment.

Gendo figured this would happen not to this extent but never the less he had a backup plan and was inwardly smirking. _'You're piloting the Eva whether you know it or not'._ "Fuyutsuki send Rei in" He said taping his ear piece. "Are you certain she is still critically injured?" He said sounding worried. "Yes the spare is… uncooperative" He said looking at Shinji who eyed him cautiously. Fuyutsuki contacted Rei "Yes Vic-commander" Rei's emotionless voice said "Rei I am sorry but you are needed Commander Ikari's son was uncooperative". "Yes sir" was all she said. Fuyutsuki was watching the entire scene on the big screen in front of him with the other three bridge operators. They were awed and amazed at the way Shinji stood up against his father but were worried since he was the world's last hope. He felt disgusted though once they sent Rei in and the look on everyone's face said the same thing that Shinji just blurted out.

"You sick motherfucking cold hearted bastered" Shinji yelled as he marched over to her gurney scaring of the doctors by pointing the gun at them and stopped the gurney. Haile was next to him looking at the poor injured girl. "Who else is going to pilot" He said openly smirking. Before Shinji could retort a large explosion shook the building causing everyone to fall to the ground which in turn caused the gurney to tip and fall over and a large junk of the roof to fall over them. A hand shot over them protecting the three of them from the falling roof and at the same time Shinji caught Rei. Ritsuko was shocked" how the Eva isn't even activated there is no way it could move" she said out loud. Shinji looked down at Rei only to watch her wither in pain. He looked and saw one of her bandages began to soak red. _'She is in no condition to pilot' _He thought. Looking up at Haile he saw her nod her head which he nodded back. He whispered softly so that only the three of them could hear "Don't worry I'll fight and protect you no matter what". Shinji missed her confused face and blush when he looked up at his father but not Haile who only smiled at the girl.

"There's no way in hell you're sending her out there I'll pilot but know that I'm not doing this for you and I will kill you if something bad happens to my sister or her" Shinji said looking down at Rei for a moment catching a glimpse at her red eyes. Rei saw the determined look on his face when he said those words. She was confused never had anyone tried to protect her. He was definitely different from everyone else she could feel it as well as the other girl. She blushed earlier something she's never done before because of his words and the feeling of his hands holding onto her was strange. He had moved and helped onto the gurney and whispered again "As long as I'm here you'll always be safe". Again she blushed at his words this time he caught it and smiled a little. Unfortunately or fortunately everyone caught it that time. The three people on the bridge couldn't help but be awed by it. _'Well your son is turning out better than you thought Yui' _Fuyutsuki thought as they wheeled Rei away.

Gendo smirked "Ritsuko prep Unit-1 for launch" She nodded her head and quickly left. Gendo left to go back to the bridge to oversee the soon to come fight. Misato started to walk over to the two. She held her hand out waiting for the gun to return to her. Shinji looked at her for a moment before he handed the gun over to Haile. Misato was surprised that he gave her the gun. "I don't trust my dad he tries something on you shoot both his legs I want to be the one to blow off his head" He said looking at Haile. She nodded turning the safety on and pocketing it in her back pocket. Misato sighed _'I guess I'm not getting my gun back'_.

* * *

Shinji stood in front of the giant robot with Haile next to him. He had taken off his buttoned black shirt and was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. He was preparing himself mentally as Haile just stood there still holding onto their stuff." Are you going to be okay" he asked as he looked over at her. He could tell she was worried even though she did very well to hide it. It was something he could do occasionally was being able to detect other people's emotions. "I'm fine… just please come back" she said hugging herself. Shinji smiled a little and walked over to her and embracing her in a large hug. "Don't worry I'll come back that's a promise" he said as he tightened the embrace.

Ritsuko had walked in on the two hugging. Coughing awkwardly she walked over to the two of them. They let go of each other and looked at Ritsuko. She handed Shinji what looked like some sort of tiara like headset. "Uh what is this" He asked as he looked over the strange device. "They're A-10 neural connecters you put them on your head like a hat. They help you synchronize with the Eva better" she explained waiting for him to put them on. Hesitant at first before he complied and put on the tiara. Haile giggled as she looked at the two buds sticking out of his head. He throw her and annoyed look but smiled never the less. Ritsuko took Haile with her back to the bridge upon Shinji's request as he entered the "Entry plug".

"Entry plug locked in and secure" He heard a feminine voice say. "Good flood the plug" Ritsuko said. A few things happened at that moment. Shinji yelped in confusion as the plug began to fill up with a strange red liquid and began to hold his breath. Hailed yelped as well pulled out the gun quickly switched off the safety and pointed it at Ritsuko. Everyone froze before Misato took out her new gun and pointed it at Haile. "Calm down Haile" Misato said. "It's okay Shinji that's LCL it helps with synchronizing and you can breathe it" Ritsuko said carefully.

Shinji could hear the tenseness in her voice. He steadily let go of his breath and began to breathe. He could taste the liquid which reminded him of blood. He spoke calmly to Haile "It's okay Haile I can breathe put the gun away". Haile was hesitant but put the gun down and switched the safety back on. Misato was hesitant as well still aiming the gun at the small girl who's every one's eyes were on still. "Misato if I were you I'd but the gun down as well" Shinji said over the speakers. Slowly she lowered the gun and holstered it keeping her hand on for safety. With the little event behind them everyone turned back to their stations.

It was then that Lt. Maya Ibuki looked at Shinji's synchronization ratio. "Synch ratio is leveled at… wow" She said surprised. "What is it" Ritsuko said looking over her shoulder to see what his synch was at. To say she was surprised was and understatement. "His first time in an Eva and he's already reaching scores this high" She said out loud. Misato was curious now "What is it at" she asked. "He's at a steady 60% ratio and that's without the plug suit" She said surprising everyone in the room except Gendo who was smirking behind his hands. Shinji was ignoring all the others as he cleared his head after he had calmed down everyone on the bridge. He felt like he's been here before it felt so familiar and comfortable sitting in the LCL liquid.

"Alright prep the launch pad" Misato ordered as everyone moved around quickly. She was against the whole idea sending Shinji out there so unprepared but they had no choice now. Fuyutsuki watched from above as he stood next to Gendo as everyone got ready for the soon to come battle. He was too against the whole idea but like Misato thought he was their last chance. "Ikari are you sure about this" Fuyutsuki said dropping the word Commander from his name as he looked at the man with a worried expression. "You are basically sending your own son out there on a suicide mission". Gendo only smirked as he replied back to his Vice-commander his eyes never once leaving the screen that showed his son's face calm and relaxed with his eyes closed. "If he dies then so be it. It will not harm my plans one bit. I assure you however that he will not die today" Gendo said confidently.

"Eva launch" Misato ordered. On cue Shinji was pushed back into his seat as he was launched upwards. Reaching the top he let out a small chuckle "Beats any roller-coaster ride I've been on". A few people let out a small chuckle at his comparison. "Alright Shinji it's simple you think it you do it mostly" Ritsuko explained. Shinji nodded his head as he slowly moved his left leg first then the right. _'Well at least I haven't fallen over yet'_ Shinji thought as he kept his eye on the Angel in front of him. Before he knew it the Angel jumped forward at him. Shinji's mind acted on pure reflex as he rolled onto his back and kicked the Angel over and behind him with his legs. Everyone, except Gendo and Haile, was shocked at the fluid movements he had just displayed avoiding the Angel. "Looks like baby steps are over Doc the big kids want to play already".

Shinji turned around and looked at the Angel that was starting to stand back up. "Doc I need weapons what do I got to work with" He asked. "There's a progressive knife in your right shoulder and a pistol in your left hip" Ritsuko explained. She paused for a moment however as she realized something "Ibuki what happened to the defense system". "Systems never went up it is currently unresponsive" She said sounding worried. _'Shit he's out there with no shields' _Misato thought as she watched him retrieve both weapons from their spot. "Shinji be careful your AT field is down you have no shields" Misato said over the and into the Eva.

"Roger" was all Shinji said as he and the angel rushed at each other. "Aim for its core. That's the only way to kill it" Ritsuko informed him. Shinji nodded his head and blocked the Angels hand with the Progressive Bowie looking knife and fired a few rounds into the Angels chest a few of them making contact with the red orb. The Angel jumped back quickly to try and recover. Shinji ran forward trying not to let the Angel recover only to hit an invisible wall causing him to fall backwards on his back. "The Angels deployed its own AT field… Shinji get up move" he heard someone yell. Before he could get up he felt something pin him to the ground. He looked up to see the Angel over him one of its legs viciously squishing his arm. He bit back a yell as he tried to shoot the Angel with his other arm only to have it knocked out of his hands. The Angel grabbed his head and other arm and lifted him up wards. He could feel the Angel began to squish his left hand. He let out a scream of pain as the Angel broke the arm.

"Shinji focus that's not really your arm breaking" Misato yelled at him. Haile could only watched as she held onto the locket tightly. He's going to be okay she thought over constantly and had to watch in horror as the Angel began to viciously begin to drive some sort of purple energy lance into the Eva's skull. Shinji was in intense pain as he felt every hit in his own skull he tried to pull the Angels arm away with his only good one only for it to burn due to the energy lance thing. With one final thrust the Energy shot forward and through the Eva's skull sending the Unit flying across the buildings. "Brother" were the last words he heard before everything became quiet and dark. Is arms were on fire and his head felt like it was hit by a truck going 90 in a school zone. He was fighting back trying to stay conscious so he could fight. He needed to fight so he could live so that he could see his sister to make sure that girl, Rei, is safe from his dad. He needed to fight cause if didn't then who will. His last thoughts were _'Your dead motherfucker'_ before he passed out from the pain.

Everyone was quiet on the bridge. "Get him out of there eject the plug do something the pilots safety is top priority at the moment" Misato commanded as she eyed Haile. She had fallen onto her knees and just stared at the Eva unit here brother was in as a few tears fell from her eyes. "We can't get a reading on the Eva" Maya yelled, "Systems are all down even the coms" LT. Makoto Hyuga added, "Ejection system is unresponsive" Lt. Shigeru Aoba finished off as the read over the stations. Misato was freaking out now as Haile's tears began to flow even faster.

Then suddenly they all watched as the Eva began to move on its own. Everyone except Gendo were shocked at the sudden movement. They watched as the Eva let out a loud and terrifying roar. Gendo was smirking so hard his face looked like it would split in half "We've finally done it" was all he said to no one in particular. Misato and Ritsuko eyes both widened as they realized something "it's gone berserk" was all Ritsuko said as they watched awed and terrified at the same time. Haile was scared as when she heard the roar then became even more terrified at what was happening. _'No not again please' _Haile thought as the Berserker Eva launched itself into the air and towards the Angle

The Eva smashed straight into the Angels AT field but instead of bouncing off it continued to push through the orange hexagon lights and began to repair the injured limbs._ 'It repaired itself' _Ritsuko thought amazingly. "I've got a reading…. T-the AT field has activated the-they're canceling each other out" Maya said amazed at the sudden occurrence. The Eva finally punched through the Shield and made contact with the Angel by smashing both its hands on top of the Angels head. The Berserker Eva then tackled the Angel to the ground and repeatedly smashed its body and face. The Angel tried to block with its hands only to have them ripped off from its body. The Eva then proceeded to rip open the Angels chest that was blocking the core exposing it. It began to repeatedly smash it. Before it could break it the Angel used its body to cover and trap the Eva then proceeded to self-destruct itself in a large explosion the light creating a cross in the air. Everyone held their breath wondering what happened to the Eva.

Out through the still shining cross light came the Eva fully repaired before promptly falling to its knees. Everyone froze for a moment at the sight then everyone cheered. Haile didn't know whether to be happy or scared for her brother but ultimately chose the latter. "Alright get that Eva down here and send a medical team down there" Misato ordered as she walked over to Haile who was still on her knees with a small smile. "Hey lets go see your brother" Misato said as she helped her up. She smiled and nodded her head as the two walked down to the Eva cage. _'I can only pray that we can deal with it better than last time' _Haile thought as the elevator door closed and she frowned for a second at the thought.

Gendo stayed sitting down in his chair looking at the screen that showed Unit-1. He was smiling not smirking smiling at the sight. "You knew it would go berserk didn't you" Fuyutsuki said as he stared at Gendo. "It was obvious however Shinji's actual combat skill was not accounted for… I need you to send out someone to see what they can do to update his bio. We're missing something here and I'd rather not take any chances…. And while you're at it tell them to find all the information they can on the girl" Gendo said as he stood up and walked towards the elevator. Fuyutsuki stared at the elevator door Gendo just left through. _'Don't worry Shinji I got both of you covered' _Fuyutsuki thought as he set out to personally acquire the information and create a fake bio for the two.

* * *

Shinji bolted upright from his bed. His mind had gone a mile a minute trying to remember what happened. He could feel faint pain in both his arms and his head. He heard a faint sound of someone moving. Looking over he smiled a little when he saw Haile sleeping peacefully. He stood up quietly and walked to a nearby restroom. He splashed water onto his face as his memories came back to him. He remembered the girl his father sent out, the Eva and piloting it. He remembered fighting the Angel and feeling a lot of pain at one point. He couldn't remember however how he killed the Angel. His mind was blank he couldn't remember at all those few moment of emptiness in his memory. He could only come up with one answer and it scared him a little. _'Great it's happening again' _He thought as he walked out and into the room.

On a table next to his bed was a fresh pair of clothes they had packed. He realized at the moment that he wasn't in his clothes but a hospital gown._ 'Ugh I hate these things' _Shinji thought as he changed into a simple black T-shirt and jeans. He noticed that Haile still had their backpacks with them. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a black jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves which put on. He looked at the clock and realized how late it was. He looked over at Haile how looked slightly uncomfortable in the chair. Smiling to himself he carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed. She stirred for a moment and opened her sleepy eyes. "Go back to sleep" He whispered softly to her. She smiled and fell back asleep quickly.

At that moment a man walked into the room wearing a white coat. He looked to be in his early twenties with black hair and brown eyes and a pair of glasses over them. He spotted Shinji standing up and was shocked to see him moving. He was about to say something when Shinji moved his finger over his mouth then pointed at the door he had just came in from. The man nodded his head and walked out the door and waited for him to come out as well. He turned when he heard the door close behind him. Shinji stared at the man for a moment before the man spoke "I'm surprised to see you moving so soon by the way my names Doctor Akagi" He said as he stuck his hand out towards him. Shinji shook it "Shinji nice to meet you so mind running me though what happened" He asked after they shook hands.

The doctor grabbed a piece of paper that was in a small file on the door they came out from. "Nothing to major just some serious strain on your brain but we had to check just in case since you had a high synch ratio. The higher the ratio the more you feel the pain. Some of doctor Ritsuko's theories are that if you reach 100% synch or higher than the pilot could suffer from the same injures so we had to make sure you were alright" Akagi explained as he quickly looked over the paper to make sure he didn't miss anything. Shinji began to rub the back of his hands subconsciously at the thought of him examining him. Akagi caught his actions and realized why he was doing it.

"I noticed a few scares all over your body and hands…. Don't worry I was the one doing the examination doctor Ritsuko was busy dealing with the Eva unit at the moment so she had me look after you…. I won't question about them" He said as he noticed Shinji relaxed a little. Shinji nodded his head at the doctor grateful that he didn't question him any further. "So when can I leave" he asked as he walked over towards a large window that over looked the Geo-Front. "Tomorrow morning more than likely we were expecting you to still be out though I'll have to go inform Ritsuko you're up already" the good doctor explained feeling more comfortable around him strangely.

"So how did the Angel die….I know I blacked out and went berserk so don't worry about hiding it I just need to know how crazy I went" Shinji said still staring out the window. He noticed how tense the doc was and when he asked right now how much more tense he became. The doctor sighed before pulling out a small disk from his pocket. "The doc wanted us all to see the berserk Eva to see what we can do to stop it from happening again" he said as he handed Shinji the small disk "I've seen it already and it's easier to just watch it then try and explain it. Shinji nodded at the man before stuffing it in his jacket for later. "Might as well get some sleep I'll be here in the morning to check up on you there should be enough room on that bed to share" He said as he turned around and left exiting through one of the sliding hallway doors.

Shinji just continued to stare out the window. His father may have been the one to make this area but it was still very beautiful even in artificial moon light. They were underground to begin with and if he had to guess they were probably under the city. He heard the sound of sliding doors and turned around to see Rei and one of the other doctors pulling her gurney along. She looked at him slightly surprised but her face went back to remaining neutral. He stopped the doctor who protested at first but one look at Shinji scared him from trying at all. "How are you feeling" He asked as he looked over her at the many bandages covering her body and head. "I am doing well Pilot Ikari" She said with no emotion in her voice what so ever. He frowned a little she sounded like a robot the way she spoke that simple sentence. "I am surprised to see you active already I was told you would still be unconscious for several more hours" She said with a bit of curiously as her head turned slightly. _'Well she's at least curious so she's not emotionless… or a robot' _Shinji thought. "I bounce back fast I'll let you be on your way then" He said letting go of the gurney as the doctor left wheeling her away.

Shinji watched as the two left. _'What the hell have you been doing to her Gendo? She's so emotionless and she feels so familiar as well' _Shinji thought before he turned and walked back into his room. Upon entering he could hear whimpering coming from the bed. He quickly ran up to the bed and saw his sister shaking, twisting, turning and crying. _'She's having a nightmare' _Shinji thought as he climbed onto the bed. He grabbed her and held onto her as he laid next to her. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with a comforting look. She threw her head into his chest as she continued to cry. He didn't have to ask what was it that was terrifying her he already knew. He quietly muttered the words sorry to her as he held onto her comforting her as best he could. She began to calm down and kept her head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart. Her eyelids became heavy and before she knew it she had fallen back to sleep. Shinji never let go nor did he get up he just stayed like that as he listened to her quiet breathing before he too fell asleep again.

* * *

Shinji was the first to wake up as he heard the sound of the door opening. He sat up right and slowly shook Haile awake when he noticed it was Akagi. She opened her eyes and stared at Shinji from her spot on him before smiling at him. She moved so that he could sit up better then quickly leaned her head on him. Shinji smiled and rolled his eyes at her while the Doctor only smiled at her actions. "So doc can I leave already" Shinji asked as he ignored his sister who began to snuggle up against him. "Yes, you have been cleared Ritsuko wanted to come up here and clear you herself since she's the one who normally deals with the pilots health but couldn't come up here at the moment so she sent me" Akagi explained.

"Alright then I'll be heading out then need to find a nice place to stay because I'm not staying here" He said as he stood of from the bed. Both him and Haile grabbed their backpacks and began to walk out the door. "Well living arrangements have already been made with Captain Katsuragi. You'll be staying with her" Akagi said as he watched Shinji frown. Sighing Shinji thanked him before he set out to find the exit.

* * *

Shinji hated to admit it but he was lost. They were probably even more lost then yesterday and that was saying something. He had to endure the constant snickering behind his back whenever he would turn the corner and realized that they had somehow backtracked back into his hospital room. However he was happy though when he turned the corner this time that he finally saw the elevator. He could hear his sister laughing behind him. Ignoring her he went up to it and pushed the button to call the elevator. He froze when the door opened. Inside was his father who just stared at him. _'I don't even care anymore' _he thought as he entered the elevator as well with his sister who clung by him closely. He gave a nod at his father before pushing the floor number.

To say that the elevator ride was awkward was an understatement but Shinji didn't care. He wanted to get out of the damn place and just see the city for a bit before some random bullshit happened and he would be forced into the pilot seat again. He looked over at his father and smiled slightly at how awkward he looked and probably felt at the moment. The elevator door finally opened and Shinji and his sister both walked out quickly.

The elevator door closed behind them and they turned only to see Misato staring at them wide eyed mouth open barely holding onto the phone in her hand. "I'll call you later Ritz" Misato said shaking off her shock as she hung the phone back onto the wall. She looked at us for a moment then spoke "You just rode the elevator all the way down with the commander" She asked still bewildered at the sight she just saw. "Yes now can we please leave I really am tired of being stuck here" Shinji said annoyed. Misato simply nodded her head still dumbfounded.

From then out it was smooth sailing. They got out and left the Geo-Front and began to drive back into the city. Misato looked over at Shinji and Haile. She was now their official guardian and they were her responsibility now. They were assigned to one of the worst parts of Tokyo-3 to stay. She decided to take them in her own home in a safer environment because god only knows the amount of danger Shinji would be in. At least this way they're both under her and sections 2's protection.

Misato decided to try and get to know the two better "So you guy's flew out here from America" she asked. "Yea we were in Washington at the time when I got Gendo's letter" Shinji said as he continued to stare out the window at the passing trees. "At the time?" Misato asked wondering where else they've been. "Yea we've been all over the world because da work for the Government but I liked America the most it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot in Washington" Haile said smiling as she remembered all the places they've been to.

It was true they have been over most of the world. However their dad didn't necessarily worked for the government. He worked for the president directly no middle man just straight orders from the man. He was like a Hit man since at the time the United States had just finished a war and was very vulnerable. He was sent out to kill and neutralize threats before the made U.S soil. He was in Japan for a few years since there was some suspicion of some organization planning some sort of attack he didn't know anything about it specifically just he had to be undercover for a while. It was during this time that he adopted Haile. Once he finished he left back to America only to be sent back to Japan to investigate further into some other group again he had no idea about. It was around this time that he meet him and Adopted him since he had ran away from the orphanage.

"Really well I guess he must have been busy since he's not here" Misato said. She noticed Haile flinch ad frown when she said that. She turned to look at Shinji whose face simply looked sad as he continued to stare out the window. "He's dead" was all Shinji said. Misato swerved slightly at those words. She gave an apologetic look towards Haile and Shinji the latter ignoring it. "It's okay you couldn't have known" Haile said with a small sad smile. Misato felt a little guilty after finding out their dad was dead. "….can I ask how…." She said carefully. Haile was about to answer when Shinji cut in "No you may not" he said sounding slightly angry. Misato winced expecting that answer from Shinji but couldn't help but ask. Haile sent a sad look towards Shinji at his words.

The rest of the way was in awkward silence even after they stopped to pick up some supplies to quote on quote "Celebrate Misato's new roommates". At one point they stopped by the road and looked out over the cliffs to see Tokyo-3 city rise. The two teens were awed at the sight of the city rising upwards. After the little show the trio arrived at Misato's apartment. Shinji's first thoughts at the sight of the beer can, instant food, and trash littered apartment was _'And she's supposed to take care of us'. _

"Welcome to your new home make yourselves comfortable" Misato said as she threw the bags onto the table. Shinji looked around and ignored the mess around him _'it may be a mess but it's homey. _"Well it's messy for sure but I like it already" Shinji said as he picked up one of the beer cans. "You know drinking is bad for you and this isn't the good kind" he said as he began to pick up the mess with Haile. Misato was a bit surprised to see them cleaning up before she spoke "And how would you know this isn't the good stuff" she said raising an eyebrow. "I had a few cans and I can tell you this isn't the good kind" Shinji said ignoring the shocked look Misato through towards him and the worried one Haile threw. It was true he has drank before after his dad died hell he still drank but a lot less now. "Don't worry I don't drink anymore" He said lying as he picked up an old cup of noodles. Haile looked at him worried still. She knew Shinji was lying she's caught him more than once and was always worried about his safety. He just kept a lot of his emotions inside and locked away. It was unhealthy for him and the only way he's vented out was drinking which she hated.

Sighing Misato had to take his word for it but was going to keep a close eye on him. They cleaned the place up relatively quick as Misato prepared a meal of instant food. Shinji figured he'd endure the bland food for the night before he would set out and buy actual food to make. He was no chief Ramsey but he could cook a hell of a lot better than the average person. After the bland and tasteless food they all got ready for bed. Misato had two extra rooms albeit one was smaller but both Haile and Shinji decided to both share the smaller bedroom.

Misato walked into the room and looked at the two both Shinji on the floor facing away from her and Haile on the bed looking at her. "It's been a long day get some rest and Shinji I know you may not like working for your dad but you did a good thing yesterday. It may not seem like it but you helped Rei out a lot by piloting". Shinji kept his eyes closed after she left.

He heard the bed move as Haile turned to speak to him "What are we going to do" She asked. He turned around to look at her. Gone was the sweet and innocent looking face it was replaced with a harden look. "About what the black out or about Gendo". "Both" She said. Shinji stayed quiet for a moment thinking about their next move before he spoke. "We'll continue to follow whatever Gendo has planned. I'll go out to meet our contact let's see what we can dig up on our own and allow me to find out more about the Evas….. The black out's well we'll just have to be prepared hopefully it was a onetime thing" he said as he explained their next step. She nodded her head before a mischievous smile appeared as well as the innocent look on her face. "And Rei" She asked. Shinji rolled his eyes "We'll keep an eye on her to". "And the promise" She asked snickering slightly. "I fully intend to keep it, her only parental figure was probably Gendo and as you can see today he didn't care about her" He said his face hard filled with determination. Haile smiled at her brother "Night Shi" she said closing her eyes. Shinji smiled "Night Hail" he said before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it Summer is getting closer and I will have more time to write.**

**Chow \(^-^)/**


End file.
